Chaos Continues
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: The Sequel to " Millennium Destiny" The gang is captured by Lord Dark Star; way long enemy of Pharoah Yami! Either duel him or else Yugi won't get his friends back! Who will win and who will just get sent to pure darkness for eternity? Read and find out!
1. What's going on?

Alright folks! I got some free time on my hands so here's the sequel to Millennium Destiny. Called..."Chaos Continues"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the spells here. You must have read the last chapter of Millennium Destiny to understand this.  
  
Last we left off...Piper, Haylie and Lily were possessed and cornered Yu-Gi and the gang!  
  
Demi-Piper: *smirking*  
  
Yami: Piper! Break free! Fight it!  
  
Demi-Piper:* distorted voice* I told you, Piper can't hear you! She's mine! Like Haylie and Lily!  
  
Demi-Haylie & Lily: *both smirking*  
  
Tristan: Who ever you are creep, get out of our friends right now!  
  
Duke: They're won't be held under your control for long!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Mokuba: *walking with Seto * I don't see why you are in plans on throwing another Battle City. Give up the already bro! Yugi'll be the winner! You'll just have to admit that!  
  
Seto: I don't think so! *stops* huh? *sees the gang*  
  
Mokuba: Oh! What's going on there?  
  
Mai: *Walks with Serenity* That's what we would like to hear.  
  
Serenity: *runs*  
  
Mai: Serenity, wait!  
  
Mokuba: *runs after them*  
  
Seto: Mokuba!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Demi-Piper:* distorted voice* Yugi, I'm not going to ask you again. You better accept to duel me or else I won't let go of your friends!  
  
Yami: I told you! I already except!  
  
Demi-Haylie: He accepted Lord Dark Star. You know what that means.  
  
Joey: What?! What does dat mean?  
  
Serenity: *running with Mai, Mokuba and Seto* *waving* Joey! What's going on?  
  
Yami: Get away!  
  
Demi-Lily: Too LATE!  
  
*both disappear with the gang*  
  
Tea: Yugi!!!*voice echoes*  
  
Yami: No!! You said if I lost you would take them away! We didn't even duel yet!  
  
Demi-Piper: *distorted voice* But we're not at my dueling grounds. *both disappear*  
  
========================================================================  
  
****EGYPT****  
  
Phoenix: (about 14 with short red hair and green eyes)*carrying a bag* *runs inside* *goes to a nearest villager* Excuse me! Do you know where the Ishtars live?  
  
Villager: *points*  
  
Phoenix: *bows* Thank you so much! *runs to a house* *knocks* Marik! Ishizu! Odion! Any one home?!  
  
Marik: *opens the door* Phoenix?  
  
Phoenix: You guys have to come with me quickly! There's something wrong!  
  
Odion: What are you talking about?  
  
Ishizu: *walks from the other room* The girls and Yugi are in trouble. I have foreseen it.  
  
Odion: Who has taken them?!  
  
Phoenix: It's the pharoah's great enemy! Dark Star!  
  
Odion & Marik: *both gasp*  
  
Marik: Then we must go right away!  
  
Ishizu: You two go with her. I'll shall stay here incase I see other things with my necklace.  
  
Phoenix: *half way out the door* Come on!!  
  
Marik & Odion: *both run after her*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
****DARK PALACE****  
  
Yami: *walks up to a dueling arena* Oh! An Arena!  
  
Dark Star: Of course you fool!  
  
Yami: Dark star!  
  
Dark Star: It's good to see you again, Pharoah!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Serenity: *voice echoing* Joey! Joey! Big bro! Wake up!  
  
Joey: *laying on the floor* huh? *opens eyes* What happened?  
  
Tristan: We got transported to these dusty cells. That's what happened.  
  
Mokuba: Can somebody tell us what's going on?  
  
Mai: That's what I would like to know! We come here seeing why the girls have returned and we get transferred here!  
  
Tea: Somebody took over Piper, Haylie and Lily and now is using them to duel Yugi!  
  
Seto: Duel Yugi? What for?  
  
Tea: His millennium puzzle, that's what!  
  
Duke: I wish this was a dream, but it's starting to turn out to be one crazy nightmare.  
  
Mai: I'll just happen to agree with you there. Where are we anyway?  
  
Tea: It looks like we're in some moldy up cells. But I wonder where Yugi and the girls are!  
  
Joey: Dat's right! Where's Piper?!  
  
*door creaks open*  
  
*all look*  
  
Demi-Piper, Haylie, & Lily: *all eyes glowing yellow with no pupils* *all walk inside a cell*  
  
Serenity: What are they doing?  
  
Tea: That guy must be controlling their minds to enter their own cell!  
  
Demi-Piper: *closes the cell door* *makes it lock automatically*  
  
Girls: *pupils come back*  
  
Haylie: *vision all blurry* huh? *rubs eyes*  
  
Duke: Haylie! Are you back the way you were.  
  
Piper: *alittle wobbly* Alittle woozy here...  
  
Joey: Hey! You're back too!  
  
Lily: I'm suddenly so tired!  
  
Mokuba: You're all back!  
  
Piper: *looks at them* huh? What are you guys doing in a cell?  
  
Joey: We'd like to ask you 3 the same question.  
  
Lily: *panics* What are we doing here in a cell?!  
  
Tea: Long story-  
  
~~LATER~~  
  
Piper: So it's an evil villain enemy of the Yugi's spirit, huh?  
  
Tea: That's what we mostly heard.  
  
Serenity: What are we going to do guys? How are we going to get out of here?  
  
Piper: You know we would like to help. But I think our powers have been sealed off once we entered the palace.  
  
Haylie: This stinks...  
  
Tristan: * sarcastically* What a wonderful reunion, huh guys?  
  
All right! There's the end of that chapter! 


	2. Another Sister!

Here's the next chapter! Welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this show already! Sheesh!  
  
Girls: *all talking in a huddle*  
  
Joey: What eva you girls are talkin' 'bout, you should let us know.  
  
Tristan: We would like to get ourselves out too.  
  
(just in their cell V V )  
  
Piper: *looks up* *sits down and sighs*  
  
Haylie: Dark Star can use our bodies any time now.  
  
Lily: What are we going to do? I mean we can handle it but we have to get these guys out of here. We can't put them in danger than they already are.  
  
Haylie: Little sis does have a point...  
  
Piper: *thinking about something*....AHA! What about Phoenix?  
  
Haylie: I thought she went exploring by herself?  
  
Piper: She's so intoned on our life energies that if she senses something wrong that she'll come for us! She'll come and she'll bring help!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Dark Star: For centuries I waited for this day!  
  
Yami: *growls*  
  
Dark Star: Near your feet is a copy of Kaiba's duel disk. We'll be using those to duel. *holds his arm up with his duel disk on it*  
  
Yami: *puts his on and looks at Dark Star with one of his fierce looks ( ^______________^)  
  
*4000 life points get counted up*  
  
Both: Let's duel!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Girls: *all talking*  
  
Mai: Somebody has to speak up.  
  
Tea: Hey, who's this Dark Star person anyway, girls?  
  
Haylie: *looks* That's what we like to know. But all we know is that he's a long time enemy of Yugi's spirit when he was still alive! He's back now, we don't-Uh...  
  
Serenity: Don't what?  
  
Joey: Don't what? Don't what?!  
  
Demi-Piper, Haylie, & Lily: *pupils disappear and glowing yellow*  
  
Mokuba: They're back under control!  
  
Tristan: No!!  
  
Demi-Piper: *opens the cell lock psychically*  
  
Demi-Girls: *all come out and walk*  
  
Duke: Where ya goin'?  
  
Seto: Get us out of here now!  
  
Girls: *all leave*  
  
Tea: *worried*  
  
Joey: What now?  
  
Mai: Stay in this damp, moldy-looking cell for eternity?  
  
Tristan: I think not.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Dark Star : Before we begin this duel, I would like to have my special slaves watch!  
  
Yami: What?! *sees the girls walk up behind Dark Star* Girls!  
  
Demi-Girls: *all sit in their chairs*  
  
Dark Star: They've been busy locking up your other friends, Yami!  
  
Yami: What have they done with my friends?!  
  
Demi-Lily: We put them away in their homes for eternity. The cells in this palace.  
  
Demi-Piper: *smirks*  
  
======================================================================  
  
***OUTSIDE DARK PALACE WALLS***  
  
*thunder strikes*  
  
Phoenix: *stops* Oh!  
  
Marik: What's wrong?  
  
Phoenix: They started dueling!  
  
Odion: *runs* Then let's go!  
  
*all run*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Dark Star: And as your dark lord is in gratitude girls, I've added a special treat in this game. These girls' souls will be trapped from card to card so you get to play them instead! That means they might be in my cards or they might be in your cards!  
  
Yami: What?! No! That'll be endangering their lives1  
  
Dark Star: Hey, you should know how I play, Yami.  
  
Demi-Girls: *all faint and fall on each other*  
  
Yami: Lily! Haylie! Piper! No!!  
  
Dark Star: *smirks evily*(boo!!!) Ready? I'll go first!  
  
(A/N: I am so horrible at making duel scenes because I do not know the cards by heart there fore I suck!!! But I'm gunna put commentary just to make it look like the battle is really fierce)  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Joey: *stomach growls* *covers stomach*  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Tristan: That happens to be Joey's stomach.  
  
Joey: *all tired* So...tired...and hungry...  
  
Seto: Just like a dog, always whining and always hungry.  
  
Joey: Look! We may be stuck in cell but I can still kick your kiester!! *about to lunge* AH! *gets held back by Tristan and Duke*  
  
Duke: Easy boy. Sit.  
  
Joey: *sits on the bench and whimpers like a dog*  
  
Seto: *looks the other way*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Phoenix, Odion, & Marik: *all run to the cell doors*  
  
Odion: It seems to be locked.  
  
Phoenix: *holds hand up* FIRE-*fire ball appears in her hands* BALL! *sends*  
  
*a hole in the cell door appears*  
  
Seto: huh?  
  
Tea: Who's that?  
  
Phoenix: *puts arm through the whole and has hand on the lock**lock melts in her hands*  
  
Joey, Tristan, & Duke: *all freaked out*  
  
Odion: *kicks the door open*  
  
Marik: Guys!  
  
Tea: Marik! Odion!  
  
Tristan: Who's the girl?  
  
Phoenix: *picking the lock* The name's Phoenix. I believe my older sisters never told you about me.  
  
Joey: DAH! There's another one of you!  
  
Duke: Just setting the record straight, how many are you?  
  
Phoenix: Just us 4! *opens the cell* Come on! We gotta get you all out of here! We'll explain things on the way! *all run*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Yami: Just to set things straight, Dark Star. IF I win, you will let all of my friends go! And when I mean all of them, I mean those 3 who happen to be unconscious right next to you!  
  
Dark Star: Fine! But If I win, I get your millennium puzzle!  
  
Yami: We'll see!  
  
*yawn* The end  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Rescue Mission

Here's the next chapter! Welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this show already! Sheesh!  
  
Girls: *all talking in a huddle*  
  
Joey: What eva you girls are talkin' 'bout, you should let us know.  
  
Tristan: We would like to get ourselves out too.  
  
(just in their cell V V )  
  
Piper: *looks up* *sits down and sighs*  
  
Haylie: Dark Star can use our bodies any time now.  
  
Lily: What are we going to do? I mean we can handle it but we have to get these guys out of here. We can't put them in danger than they already are.  
  
Haylie: Little sis does have a point...  
  
Piper: *thinking about something*....AHA! What about Phoenix?  
  
Haylie: I thought she went exploring by herself?  
  
Piper: She's so intoned on our life energies that if she senses something wrong that she'll come for us! She'll come and she'll bring help!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Dark Star: For centuries I waited for this day!  
  
Yami: *growls*  
  
Dark Star: Near your feet is a copy of Kaiba's duel disk. We'll be using those to duel. *holds his arm up with his duel disk on it*  
  
Yami: *puts his on and looks at Dark Star with one of his fierce looks ( ^______________^)  
  
*4000 life points get counted up*  
  
Both: Let's duel!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Girls: *all talking*  
  
Mai: Somebody has to speak up.  
  
Tea: Hey, who's this Dark Star person anyway, girls?  
  
Haylie: *looks* That's what we like to know. But all we know is that he's a long time enemy of Yugi's spirit when he was still alive! He's back now, we don't-Uh...  
  
Serenity: Don't what?  
  
Joey: Don't what? Don't what?!  
  
Demi-Piper, Haylie, & Lily: *pupils disappear and glowing yellow*  
  
Mokuba: They're back under control!  
  
Tristan: No!!  
  
Demi-Piper: *opens the cell lock psychically*  
  
Demi-Girls: *all come out and walk*  
  
Duke: Where ya goin'?  
  
Seto: Get us out of here now!  
  
Girls: *all leave*  
  
Tea: *worried*  
  
Joey: What now?  
  
Mai: Stay in this damp, moldy-looking cell for eternity?  
  
Tristan: I think not.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Dark Star : Before we begin this duel, I would like to have my special slaves watch!  
  
Yami: What?! *sees the girls walk up behind Dark Star* Girls!  
  
Demi-Girls: *all sit in their chairs*  
  
Dark Star: They've been busy locking up your other friends, Yami!  
  
Yami: What have they done with my friends?!  
  
Demi-Lily: We put them away in their homes for eternity. The cells in this palace.  
  
Demi-Piper: *smirks*  
  
======================================================================  
  
***OUTSIDE DARK PALACE WALLS***  
  
*thunder strikes*  
  
Phoenix: *stops* Oh!  
  
Marik: What's wrong?  
  
Phoenix: They started dueling!  
  
Odion: *runs* Then let's go!  
  
*all run*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Dark Star: And as your dark lord is in gratitude girls, I've added a special treat in this game. These girls' souls will be trapped from card to card so you get to play them instead! That means they might be in my cards or they might be in your cards!  
  
Yami: What?! No! That'll be endangering their lives1  
  
Dark Star: Hey, you should know how I play, Yami.  
  
Demi-Girls: *all faint and fall on each other*  
  
Yami: Lily! Haylie! Piper! No!!  
  
Dark Star: *smirks evily*(boo!!!) Ready? I'll go first!  
  
(A/N: I am so horrible at making duel scenes because I do not know the cards by heart there fore I suck!!! But I'm gunna put commentary just to make it look like the battle is really fierce)  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Joey: *stomach growls* *covers stomach*  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Tristan: That happens to be Joey's stomach.  
  
Joey: *all tired* So...tired...and hungry...  
  
Seto: Just like a dog, always whining and always hungry.  
  
Joey: Look! We may be stuck in cell but I can still kick your kiester!! *about to lunge* AH! *gets held back by Tristan and Duke*  
  
Duke: Easy boy. Sit.  
  
Joey: *sits on the bench and whimpers like a dog*  
  
Seto: *looks the other way*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Phoenix, Odion, & Marik: *all run to the cell doors*  
  
Odion: It seems to be locked.  
  
Phoenix: *holds hand up* FIRE-*fire ball appears in her hands* BALL! *sends*  
  
*a hole in the cell door appears*  
  
Seto: huh?  
  
Tea: Who's that?  
  
Phoenix: *puts arm through the whole and has hand on the lock**lock melts in her hands*  
  
Joey, Tristan, & Duke: *all freaked out*  
  
Odion: *kicks the door open*  
  
Marik: Guys!  
  
Tea: Marik! Odion!  
  
Tristan: Who's the girl?  
  
Phoenix: *picking the lock* The name's Phoenix. I believe my older sisters never told you about me.  
  
Joey: DAH! There's another one of you!  
  
Duke: Just setting the record straight, how many are you?  
  
Phoenix: Just us 4! *opens the cell* Come on! We gotta get you all out of here! We'll explain things on the way! *all run*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Yami: Just to set things straight, Dark Star. IF I win, you will let all of my friends go! And when I mean all of them, I mean those 3 who happen to be unconscious right next to you!  
  
Dark Star: Fine! But If I win, I get your millennium puzzle!  
  
Yami: We'll see!  
  
*yawn* The end  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
